


Always the Alpha

by JamieBenn



Series: The Hunter Hunted Chronicles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It warmed Peter's heart for him to be able to be this close to a hunter like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Third in series of drabbles with this pairing. Can be read as a stand alone. Not beta'd.

Peter smiled, touching Chris' cheek with the back of his hand. “Christopher, dear.” The stroking of his hand continued. It warmed Peter's heart for him to be able to be this close to a hunter like this. Once upon a time, he was hunted by Chris' people. Now, Chris was submitting to Peter's every touch. Now, Peter had full control of this brilliant hunter.

 

“Suck my cock, little one.” Peter whispered. Chris was on his knees for him, hard floor scraping against his long worn skin.

 

“Sir, I-” Chris protested, “Peter, Sir, I want you to fuck me.” After all, they'd been together for something like two weeks now, and for older people, that's a long time to be together without having sexual interactions.

 

“Boy!” Peter growled, eyes glowing beta blue. “You do what I tell you! Only what I tell you!”

 

Chris had a sudden feat of defiance. Looking right into Peter's eyes, he snarled. “You're not even an alpha. Why should I listen to you?”

 

Claws came out of the sheaths in Peter's fingers. Hair rose on his cheeks. His wolf appearance came out. He knew that Chris obviously meant for this to happen. Imprints with humans were actually the most common for werewolves, but imprints on hunters were not, and even though Peter knew that there was no historical evidence that he could look at to consider Chris' defiance. He knew that this was just Chris' cunning showing through where it was not expected. Peter thought that he would give Chris just what he wanted. He wanted it rough.

 

Peter grabbed Chris off of the floor. He didn't need to kneel any more. This wasn't a crazy, and stupid BDSM game any longer. Now, these was the game of learning to submit to the wolf, or face what was most likely death. Usually death is the deal breaker in relationships. But these two men in a relationship was not the most common of relationships already. It was mostly expected.

 

Peter roughly rearranged Chris so that his penis was pushing against the hunter's back. A rush of arousal ran through his body, struggling not to show it. His penis was getting harder and harder, tenting the fabric of the pants in the crotch region.

 

“I will always be the alpha!” Eyes still red, Peter growled into Chris' neck.

 

Despite really wanting Peter to take claim and fuck him, Chris wanted to rouse Peter's anger more than he was doing before. So he giggled. “But you're still a beta. I don't submit to beta wolves.”

 

“Are you telling me that you would only fuck me if I was an alpha? Does that mean that you'd fuck Scott?” Peter laughed, “You would fuck him just because he is an alpha. No matter if he is under age?”

 

Chris shivered. Peter had stopped pressing so hard against his back. No more was the hardness right there. He would have whimpered if he had not been in total control of himself. He would have whimpered had he been further down into the space.

 

“Please, Peter. Please fuck me!” He groaned. “Alpha!” He shouted.

 

“You're not supposed to wake up the whole neighbourhood, Christopher!” Peter continued to stroke the top of Chris' back. His penis was getting softer, but his wolf was still out. He was actually surprised that it hadn't tried anything with Chris yet.

 

Chris decided that it needed to go faster. He decided that he needed to make this go faster than it was going in that moment. He knew exactly what made the wolf tick. He knew exactly how everything worked in the werewolf's anatomy.

 

Chris tipped his head to the side. He would look at the wolf, but Peter was behind him. No matter how much he wanted to see the other man's eyes, he still had a fair hold on him.

 

A growl filled his ears. Chris knew what it meant. It meant that he was finally getting what he wanted. Rough hands lifted him up. His feet could no longer touch the floor. Something nudged at his hole. He knew what it was. It was confirmed. He was getting what he wanted.

 

 


End file.
